Electrocuted
by Beautifully Misunderstood
Summary: Duke get electrocuted.


Electrocuted

By Journey Kayla

**_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_**

Duke was in his bedroom sitting on the floor, fixing something for Amanda. It was a lamp that was affective if you tap on it. He had a cup of water infront of him. Amanda watched him. 

"Duke, it's awful nice of you to fix my lamp, but I think it's a bad idea to have water around electrical appliances." Amanda said. 

"Don't worry about me, Mandy, I'll get this fixed for you." Duke replied. 

"But you're going to get electrocuted, and I don't want that." 

"I know I'll get electrocuted." 

"Then why do you have a glass of water infront of you?" 

"Amanda, don't worry about it." 

Amanda kept her mouth shut, "Don't let me say that I warned you." She still watched him, worriedly. This, however, annoyed him. 

He took a drink of his water and forgot to wipe his hands off. When his hand touched the electric wires as 5,000 volts rushed though his whole body and knocked him on the floor. Duke was out cold. 

Amanda was shocked beyond all being and she started crying. "Duke wake up." She tapped him lightly with the nearest broomstick. "Oh please wake up." Amanda cried. 

Sadly, no response, she called her brothers. 

"What's up Amanda?" Wildwing said. 

"Duke got electrocuted and is out cold. When I shook him gently with the broomstick, he was unresponsive!!!" Amanda cried. 

"I'll call 911, you stay with him." 

"Hurry!!" 

Wildwing called 911, getting the teams attention. 

"What's going on?" Mallory asked. 

"Duke got electrocuted." 

"How?" 

"Fixing something of Amanda's." 

"What are you doing now?" 

"Calling 911, someone has to stay with Amanda and Duke if he wakes up." Wildwing ordered. 

"Wildwing, I don't think Duke would wake up with this type of thing that quickly." Tanya reported. 

"Thanks for the tip." Nosedive said, "I'm going to see Amanda." 

"I'm going with you." Mallory replied. Both went to Amanda's room while Wildwing Called 911. 

Mallory and Dive ran to Amanda's room, when the door automatically opened, they saw Amanda on the floor next to her husband, just staring at him. There was nothing she could do. Mallory came up to her to get a look from Amanda. She turned to Mallory with fear in her eyes. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Amanda whispered. 

Mallory only answered, "Duke's going to be fine." She gave Amanda a hug. 

"How did it happen?" Dive asked. 

"Duke was fixing my lamp and he had water. When he drank from his water, he didn't bother wiping the water off his hands and suddenly, he got shocked and was out cold. The electricity went though him and seconds later, he was on the floor, knocked out." Amanda explained between sobs. 

Dive gave his sister a hug; she sadly returned it, "Don't worry Mandy," he said, "Everything's going to be okay." 

The ambulance came into Duke and Amanda's bedroom and gently picked him up. One doctor was checking his pulse. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Amanda asked. 

"We're going to do some x- rays for damage at the hospital." The doctor asked, "What relation are you?" 

"I'm Amanda L'Orange, Duke's wife." 

"Can you stay with him?" 

"Yes I will." Amanda said. 

They took Duke in a stretcher and took him to the ambulance van with Amanda by his side. He was still unconscious because of the electricity. Amanda thought of why men are the way they are. They don't want to face the harsh reality that they're going to get themselves killed someday. A minute later, Duke woke up, seeing Amanda by his side. 

"What happened?" Duke said. 

"You got electrocuted." 

"How long was I out?" 

"Half hour." 

"Where am I?" 

"In a ambulance, you're going to the hospital to have you checked out." 

"I'm fine I need no check up." 

"Let the doctors find that out." 

When they got to the hospital, the doctors, big and small checked Duke out. Amanda, Dive, Mallory and Wildwing stayed outside Duke's room. 

"Don't worry Amanda, he's going to be fine." 

Amanda looked at Mallory with a blank expression; "I never told him I loved him. He scared me to death doing that." 

"You never told him during the past five years?" Wildwing said. 

Amanda shook her head. "No, I haven't. He never told me either. I guess this is the right time to tell him how much I love him." Amanda came to thinking, why didn't he tell her he loved him and vice versa. 

The doctor came out of Duke's room, which caused everyone to stand up. 

"How is he?" Amanda asked. 

"Duke started to bleed and has a broken arm, we took care of it by placing gauze on the bleeding arm and placed a cast on his right arm. We're going to require to have him stay here for a couple days under watch." 

"Is he out cold?" 

"He's up if you four would like to see him." 

"Okay." 

"I'll let you visit." 

"Thanks Doctor." Wildwing said. 

The doctor left as the four went into Duke's room. His room was big and wasn't shared by anyone. When the guys saw Duke, they weren't surprised of his appearance, in a hospital gown and in hospital bed. To Amanda, he looked like himself but different. When Amanda went inside the room, she next to him, this grabbed his attention and turned his head to see her. 

"How can you be so stupid?" Amanda asked. 

Duke gave her no answer. 

"You like to scare me do you?" 

"I don't mean to scare you Amanda, and I'm sorry if I did." 

"You know how much I care about you." Amanda took his hand. "I love you." 

Duke was asking Amanda if he loved her for all of the five years that they were together. He finally smiled when she said. "And I care for you. Don't scare me like that again." 

"Only if you promise that you won't scare me when you get hurt." Duke requested. 

"I won't if you won't." 

The guys got a chance to talk with Duke for a while Amanda got a chance to eat dinner with Mallory in the cafeteria. Many thoughts ran though Amanda' s head. The cafeteria had is many distractions by little kids running around and babies crying for the parents. Parents ask them to stop running around and soothing their children. Obviously they were as scared as Amanda was. When a parent showed up, with a sleeping child in her arms, the three engaged into a conversation. 

"Noisy isn't it?" She said. 

"Not really."

"Who's in the hospital?" 

"My husband." Amanda said. "He got electrocuted." 

"How is he doing?"

"Good actually, a broken, bleeding arm." 

The woman took one look at Mallory and Amanda. "Are you two related? 

"I'm Amanda's friend, Mallory." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"It's nice to meet you too." The woman said, looking at her child. "This one is getting hungry. It was nice talking to you two." 

The woman left, leaving Amanda and Mallory alone in the cafeteria. They sat their dinner and went upstairs. 

"I'm going to stay with him for a while okay." Amanda said. 

"Sure you don't want me to leave you and Duke here to yourselves?" Mallory asked. 

"Whatever you want to do is up to you." 

"Okay, then I'll be going to the pond and get some sleep." Mal said before she yawned. After she yawned, "Call me if something happens." 

"I will, just get some rest." 

Mal, Dive and Wing left the hospital while Amanda stayed with Duke. She walked to his room where he was awake. 

"Where were you?" 

"I was getting something to eat." 

"You're right, I didn't listen to you and look where it got me." 

"I know, I'm a dumb butt sometimes." 

"And I thought I was the only dumb one on the team." 

"Nope, there's Dive, me, Mal and Wing." Amanda replied. 

A few minutes later, Duke kissed her. "I'm going to sleep now." He said before yawning. 

"Goodnight." 

Amanda saw Duke fall asleep. She got too tired to go home and the doctor let her stay for a night. She found a lounge chair in Duke's room and placed some blankets on it and fell asleep by his side.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The next morning, Duke woke up to see a kid next to him, awake and seeing him. The kid had brown hair, blue eyes and it was a little boy that looked like he was five years old. 

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Duke asked trying not to wake Amanda up. 

"I'm the hospital too." 

"For what?" 

"Surgery." The kid replied. "What are you in here for?" 

"I got electrocuted. It broke my arm and bled."

The kid looked at Amanda sleeping in the lounge chair, "Who's that?" he said, pointing at her. 

Duke turned his head to see Amanda sleeping. "She's my wife, she stayed overnight." Duke responded. 

"Being in the hospital sucks." 

"I know. Especially Amanda, if I took her warnings seriously, I wouldn't be here talking to you." 

"Well see ya later." 

"Yeah, you too." 

The kid left and was never seen again. Duke looked over at Amanda and stroked her hair gently with his free hand. 

"Thanks for sticking by me." Duke whispered. "I love you Amanda." 

Amanda smiled her, she heard and she knew that he loved her. Those three words is what Amanda's ears wanted to hear for all of those years. This brought back memories of the time that they hung out at the beach. 

**/*/*/*/*/Five years ago/*/*/*/*/*/**

Duke and Amanda sat down on the bench near the beach, holding hands and Amanda's head lay on his shoulder, relaxing. 

"Tiring day huh?" Duke asked. 

"Yeah, tell me about it," Amanda replied, "My family has problems and they're bitching at me for a lot of things." 

"Are you the middle child." 

"How did you know?"

"I don't know, I just know." Duke replied, placing his arms around her. 

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Amanda asked. 

"No, I'm the only child." 

"Oh." Amanda said, "Then you're lucky."

"Why's that?" 

"You get to do whatever you want, you get all of the attention from your parents."

"My parents died a long time ago?" 

"Oh I'm sorry about that." 

"That's okay." Duke said, "I lived with my cousin." 

"Wherever your parents are, they would be proud of what you are right now." Amanda said. 

"I know they are." 

Amanda looked in his eye; "Do you think that we have a life together someday?" 

"Probably." Duke replied. "I'm not a kind of a person that rushes into things." 

"I'm not either." Amanda said, "I take things nice and slow." 

"Me too." 

"And being with someone like you counts." Amanda said. 

"I really like you." 

"I really like you too." Amanda said. 

Amanda and Duke engaged into a kiss as the sun went down. It was the best kiss that they gave to each other. No thoughts came into their heads but to their hearts. 

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/Back to the present/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Duke remembered all of that, thinking that all of these years that they do have a life together. He smiled at her presence, saddened when she leaves. But he gets used to it, the times that she was away. He lets her live her life and she lets him live his, that's all there is to it. 

Suddenly, Amanda woke up from her slumber. This alarmed Duke. "Good morning." Amanda said. 

"Good morning." Duke replied. 

"How are we feeling today?" 

"Great." Duke replied, "My arm is in pain but the rest of me is okay." 

"That's good," Amanda got up from the lounge chair, stretching her legs. 

"How did you sleep?"

"Just fine, I was too tired to go back to the pond. The doctors allowed me to crash here for the night." Amanda replied, "If it was okay with you." 

"With you here is okay with me." 

"You finally learned your lesson of being electrocuted?" 

"I fully learned my lesson." Duke said. 

Amanda took his hand and kissed it. "That's good." 

The doctors came in, looking at the couple. "Good news, Mr. L'Orange." 

"What's that?" 

"You get to go home today." 

Duke smiled. "Okay then. Lemme get dressed." 

"Your arm is only sprained and we'll have your cast off tomorrow." 

"Fine with me." 

"I'll let you get dressed." The doctor left. 

Amanda called the team.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/Back at the pond/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Mallory was the only person asleep; she crashed in Nosedive's room that night. Her sleep was interrupted so many times that night by Dive's moving around and constant nightmares she's been getting. Suddenly, her sleep was interrupted once more when Dive showed up, very excited. 

"Guess what Mal?" 

"What, the team has a life?" Mal replied while getting up from bed. 

"Amanda called, Duke's coming home." 

"That's good, anything else?" Mallory asked, happily

"She said, that he has a mild sprain and they're going to get the cast off tomorrow." 

"That's awesome." She jumped up and down when she heard about Amanda. "I'm going to get dressed and I'll meet everyone to the Migrator." Mallory left to go her room. 

"That is one happy girl." Dive said, leaving his room. 

When Mallory got dressed, she went with Dive as both waited for the rest of the team to greet with the rest of the team. Both were nervous to see their friends, but happiness took over them. The team came up to them and got into the Migrator. 

"Come on, let's go get them." Wildwing said. 

As they drove to the hospital, there were no words that left them on how excited they were to see them, thinking that Amanda and Duke were having that same feeling as them when they see the team being there for them when they needed it the most. When they got to the hospital, Amanda and Duke were waiting there patiently as the Migrator pulled up to the road. They stood up as the teams' vehicle pulled near them. Everyone got out of the Migrator as Amanda gave her brothers hugs. 

"How was your night at the hospital?" Wildwing asked. 

"Fine," Amanda said, returning her big brother's hug. 

"Hey big sis." Dive said, giving her a hug. "How are you?" 

"Fine, Thanks for coming yesterday." 

"No problem. That's what family's for." Dive said. 

It was Mallory's turn to give Amanda a hug. "How was your stay?" 

"Nice." 

They let go of the hug. "How's the arm Duke?" 

"In pain but I'm okay." Duke replied, "I'm going to listen to Amanda more when she gives me a wanring." 

Everyone got into the van as they laughed. A few days later, Duke's arm was a lot better in time for the game against Detroit, which they won with their coach, Amanda L'Orange. 

Duke learned his lesson on electricity and where it would land him next time he gets electrocuted. 

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/****The End****/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**


End file.
